Objet Mystère
Traduit de '''Mystery Item' '''Les Objets Mystères '''sont des objets de costume sans attributs qui sortent environ une semaine avant la fin de chaque mois. Ils sont dévoilés à tou•te•s les usager•ère•s mais uniquement reçus par ceux et celles qui ont été abonné•e•s ce mois-là (également ceux et celles qui s'abonnent après que l'objet a été dévoilé). Une notification apparait dans la barre d'outil lorsque le nouvel objet mystère est ajouté. Cliquez sur la notification pour rejoindre votre page d'inventaire (lien direct). Dans la section "Spécial", vous verrez un paquet cadeau avec un numéro indiquant combien d'objets il contient. Cliquez dessus jusqu'à ce que le numéro atteigne zéro. Vous trouverez les objets dans la section "Mystère" de votre page d'Équipement (lien direct). Si vous ne les voyez pas, rafraîchissez la page et cliquez le paquet cadeau à nouveau. Une fois le mois passé, l'Objet Mystère sera disponible a nouveau pour les abonné•e•s ayant obtenu un Sablier Mystique en étant abonné•e•s pendant 3 mois consécutifs (récurrent ou en bloc). Objets Mystères Objet mystère de novembre 2016 L'objet mystère de novembre fut révélé le 22. Appelé l'ensemble de la Corne d'Abondance, il contient le Chapeau chic de festin et la Corne d'Abondance. Description des Objets: * '''Chapeau chic de festin': Vous aurez l'assurance d'être la personne la plus chic du festin avec ce chapeau. Ne confère aucun bonus. Objet d'abonné•e de novembre 2016. * Corne d'abondance: Toute sorte de nourriture saine et délicieuse jaillit de cette corne. Profitez du festin ! Ne confère aucun bonus. Objet d'abonné•e de novembre 2016. Objet mystère d'octobre 2016 L'objet mystère d'octobre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble de la Flamme Spectrale, il contient la Flamme Spectrale et l'Armure Spectrale. Description des Objets: * Flamme Spectrale: Ces flammes vont éveiller votre pouvoir fantomatique. Ne confère aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'octobre 2016. * Armure Spectrale: Une armure mystérieuse qui vous fera flotter comme un fantôme ! Ne confère aucun bonus. Objet d'abonné•e d'octobre 2016. Objet mystère de septembre 2016 L'objet mystère de septembre fut révélé le 22. Appelé l'ensemble du costume de vache, il contient le chapeau de vache et le chapeau de vache. Description des Objets: * Chapeau de vache: Le chapeau de vache dont je ne peux pas meuh séparer. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de septembre 2016. * Armure de vache: Mêlez-vous au reste du troupeau avec cette armure douillette! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de septembre 2016. Objet mystère d'août 2016 L'objet mystère d'août fut révélé le 23. Appelé l'ensemble d'orage, il contient le Heaume de foudre et la Cape de tonnerre. Description des Objets: * Heaume de foudre: Ce heaume grésillant est un conducteur d'électricité! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné•e d'août 2016. * Cape de tonnerre: Volez dans les ciels orageux avec cette cape tourbillonnante. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné•e d'août 2016. Objet mystère de juillet 2016 L'objet mystère de juillet fut révélé le 26. Appelé l'ensemble du voleur des bas-fonds, il contient le Heaume de voleur des bas-fonds et l'Armure de voleur des bas-fonds. Description des Objets: * Heaume de voleur des bas-fonds: Les algues qui poussent sur ce heaume vous aident à vous camoufler. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juillet 2016. * Armure de voleur des bas-fonds: Fondez vous dans les fonds marins avec cette armure aquatique furtive. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juillet 2016. Objet mystère de juin 2016 L'objet mystère de juin fut révélé le 23. Appelé l'ensemble de la tenue de Selkie, il contient la capuche de Selkie et la nageoire de Selkie. Description des Objets: * Capuche de Selkie: Fredonnez la mélodie de l'océan en vous fondant parmis les phoques batifolants. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juin 2016. * Nageoire de Selkie: Cette puissante nageoire miroite comme de l'écume se fracassant sur le rivage. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juin 2016. Objet mystère de mai 2016 L'objet mystère de mai fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du barde de fanfare, il contient le Chapeau du barde de fanfare et l'Uniforme du barde de fanfare. Description des Objets: * Chapeau du barde de fanfare: Soixante-seize dragons ont mené la grande parade, et cent dix griffons étaient à portée de main ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mai 2016. * Uniforme du barde de fanfare: Contrairement aux bardes traditionnels qui se joignent à des groupes d'aventuriers, les bardes qui participent aux fanfares habiticiennes sont connus pour leurs parades grandioses, et non leurs expéditions dans des donjons. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mai 2016. Objet mystère d'avril 2016 L'objet mystère d'avril fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Guerrier Feuille, il contient la Couronne de fleurs et l'Armure de feuilles. Description des Objets: *'Couronne de fleurs': Ces fleurs tressées font un casque étonnamment résistant ! Ne confère aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'Avril 2016. *'Armure de feuilles': Vous aussi, vous pouvez être un petit mais effroyable bouquet de feuilles. Ne confère aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'Avril 2016. Objet mystère de mars 2016 L'objet mystère de mars fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble du Trèfle à Quatre Feuilles, il contient le Chapeau Chanceux et le Costume Chanceux. Description des Objets: *'Chapeau Chanceux': Ce haut-de-forme est un porte-bonheur magique. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné•e de mars 2016. *'Costume Chanceux': Ce costume est cousu avec des milliers de trèfles à quatre feuilles ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné•e de mars 2016. Objet mystère de février 2016 L'objet mystère de février fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble du Bourreau des Cœurs, il contient la Capuche de Bourreau des Cœurs et la Cape de Bourreau des Cœurs. Description des Objets: *'Capuche de Bourreau des Cœurs': Protéger votre identité de tous vos admirateurs. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de février 2016. *'Cape de Bourreau des Cœurs': D'un bruissement de votre cape, vos ennemis tombent à vos pieds. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de février 2016. Objet mystère de janvier 2016 L'objet mystère de janvier fut révélé le 27. Appelé l'ensemble du Champion de la Résolution, il contient la Tueuse Résolue et le Casque de Vraie Détermination. Description des Objets: *'Tueuse Résolue': Cette lame peut être utilisée pour parer toutes les distractions. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de janvier 2016. *'Casque de Vraie Détermination': Restez déterminé, courageux champion ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de janvier 2016. Retour en haut de page Objets Mystères de 2015 Objet mystère de décembre 2015 L'objet mystère de décembre fut révélé le 23. Appelé l'ensemble de la Flamme Hivernale, il contient l'Armure de Feu Glacial et les Flammes hivernales. Description des Objets: *'Armure de Feu Glacial': Invoquez la flamme glacée de l'hiver ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de décembre 2015. *'Flammes hivernales': Ces flammes brûlent froidement d'une grande intelligence. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de décembre 2015. Objet mystère de novembre 2015 L'objet mystère de novembre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Guerrier de Bois, il contient l'Armure en Bois et la Couronne de Rondin. Description des Objets: *'Armure en Bois': Si l'on considère que cette armure a été creusée à même une bûche magique, elle est étonnamment confortable. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de novembre 2015. *'Couronne de Rondin': Comptez le nombre d'anneaux pour déterminer l'âge de la couronne. Ne confère aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de novembre 2015. Objet mystère d'octobre 2015 L'objet mystère d'octobre fut révélé le 27. Appelé l'ensemble du Gobelin Cornu, il contient la Queue de Goblin et les Cornes de Goblin. Description des Objets: *'Queue de Goblin': Préhensile et puissante! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'octobre 2015. *'Cornes de Goblin': Terrifiantes et un peu visqueuses. N'apportent aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'octobre 2015. Objet mystère de septembre 2015 L'objet mystère de septembre fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble du Loup-Garou, il contient le Costume de Loup-Garou et le Masque de Loup-Garou. Description des Objets: *'Costume de Loup-Garou': C'est bien un costume, hein? N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de septembre 2015. *'Masque de Loup-Garou': C'est bien un masque, hein? N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de septembre 2015. Objet mystère d'août 2015 L'objet mystère d'août fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble de Costume de Guépard, il contient le Costume de Guépard et le Chapeau de Guépard. Description des Objets: *'Costume de Guépard': Vous serez aussi rapide qu'un guépard dans ce costume tout doux ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'août 2015. *'Chapeau de Guépard': Ce confortable chapeau de guépard est vraiment soyeux ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'août 2015. Objet mystère de juillet 2015 L'objet mystère de juillet fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble du Surfer Rouge, il contient la Planche de surf excellente et les Lunettes de soleil excellentes. Description des Objets: *'Planche de surf excellente': Surfez loin du Quai Assidu et domptez les vagues de la Baie d'Inkomplet ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juillet 2015. *'Lunettes de soleil excellentes': Ces lunettes vous permettront de rester cool, même en pleine canicule. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juillet 2015. Objet mystère de juin 2015 L'objet mystère de juin fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Snorkeler Néon, il contient la Tenue de plongée et le Tuba néon. Description des Objets: *'Tenue de plongée': Plongez à travers un récif corallien dans cette tenue de bain aux couleurs vives ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juin 2015. *'Tuba néon': Ce tuba néon permet à son porteur de voir sous l'eau. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de juin 2015. Objet mystère de mai 2015 L'objet mystère de mai fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Chevalier Vert, il contient le Heaume du Chevalier Vert et la Lance du Chevalier Vert. Description des Objets: *'Heaume du Chevalier Vert': La plume verte au sommet de ce heaume ondule fièrement. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mai 2015. *'Lance du Chevalier Vert': Cette lance verte et argent a désarçonné de nombreux adversaires ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mai 2015. Objet mystère d'avril 2015 L'objet mystère d'avril fut révélé le 24. Appelé l'ensemble de l'abeille occupée, il contient la Robe d'Abeille et les Ailes d'Abeille. Description des Objets: *'Robe d'Abeille': Vous serez aussi productif qu'une abeille dans cette robe attirante ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'avril 2015 *'Ailes d'Abeille': Bzzz bzzz bzzz ! Voltigez de tâche en tâche. Ne confère aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'avril 2015 Objet mystère de mars 2015 L'objet mystère de mars fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble Aigue-marine, il contient l'Armure d'Aigue-Marine et lesLunettes d'Aigue-Marine. Description des Objets: *'Armure d'Aigue-Marine': Ce minerai bleu symbolise la bonne fortune, la joie et la productivité éternelle. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mars 2015. *'Lunettes d'Aigue-Marine': Ne laissez pas ces gemmes chatoyantes vous taper dans l’œil ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de mars 2015. Objet mystère de février 2015 L'objet mystère de février fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble de l'Enchanteur Ailé, il contient les Ailes de la Pensée et le Bâton Chatoyant Ailé d'Amour et Aussi de Vérité. Description des Objets: *'Ailes de la Pensée': Laissez votre imagination s'envoler ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de février 2015. *'Bâton Chatoyant Ailé d'Amour et Aussi de Vérité': Pour les AILES ! Pour l'AMOUR ! Et AUSSI pour la VÉRITÉ ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de février 2015. Objet mystère de janvier 2015 L'objet mystère de janvier fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Chevalier Étoilé, il contient le Heaume Stellaire et l'Armure Stellaire. Description des Objets: * Heaume Stellaire: Les constellations de ce casque scintillent et tourbillonnent, canalisant les pensées de son porteur. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de janvier 2015. * Armure Stellaire: Des galaxies scintillent dans le métal de cette armure, renforçant la force de volonté de son porteur. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de janvier 2015. Retour en haut de page Objets mystères de 2014 Objet mystère de décembre 2014 L'objet mystère de décembre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble Ensemble du Pinguin, il contient le Chapeau de Pingouin et le Costume de Pingouin. Description des Objets: * Chapeau de Pingouin: Qui est un pingouin ? N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de décembre 2014. * Costume de Pingouin: Vous êtes un pingouin ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de décembre 2014. Objet mystère de novembre 2014 L'objet mystère de novembre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble Ensemble du Banquet et de l'Amusement, il contient la Fourche Festive et le Heaume d'Acier Sportif. Description des Objets: *'Fourche Festive:' Embrochez vos ennemis ou plantez-la dans votre nourriture préférée : cette fourche multi-fonctions peut tout faire ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de novembre 2014. *'Heaume d'Acier Sportif:' Le heaume traditionnel porté pour le Balance-Ball, le sport Habiticien populaire qui consiste à vous recouvrir d'une lourde tenue de protection puis à vous lancer dans un sain équilibrage travail-vie... TOUT EN ÉTANT POURSUIVI PAR DES HIPPOGRIFFES ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de novembre 2014. Objet mystère d'octobre 2014 L'objet mystère d'octobre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Gobelin Ailé, il contient les Ailes de Gobelin et la Tenue de Gobelin. Description des Objets: *'Ailes de Gobelin': Fendez la nuit sur ces ailes puissantes. Équipement d'Abonné d'Octobre 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. *'Tenue de Gobelin': Écaillé, visqueux et puissant ! Équipement d'Abonné d'Octobre 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère de septembre 2014 L'objet mystère de septembre fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Grand Marcheur Automnal, il contient la Ramure d'Automne et la Veste du Marcheur Sylvain. Description des Objets: * Ramure d'Automne: Cette puissante ramure change de couleur en harmonie avec celle des feuilles. N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e de septembre 2014. *'Veste du Marcheur Sylvain': Une veste recouverte de feuilles qui camoufle son porteur. Équipement d'Abonné de Septembre 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère d'août 2014 L'objet mystère d'août fut révélé le 26. Appelé l'ensemble du Sorcier Solaire, il contient la Couronne Solaire et la Robe Solaire. Description des Objets: * Couronne Solaire: Cette couronne flamboyante confère une grande force de volonté à son porteur. Équipement d'Abonné d'Août 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. * Robe Solaire: Cette robe est tissée à partir de rayons solaires et d'or. Équipement d'Abonné d'Août 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère de juillet 2014 L'objet mystère de juillet fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble de l'Explorateur Sous-marin, il contient le Casque de l'Explorateur Sous-marin et la Tenue de l'Explorateur Sous-marin. Il est lié à l'évènement Fête de l'Eté. Description des Objets: * Casque de l'Explorateur Sous-marin: Ce casque rend l'exploration sous-marine enfantine ! Il vous fait aussi légèrement ressembler à un poisson aux yeux globuleux. Très rétro ! Équipement d'Abonné•e de Juillet 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. * Tenue de l'Explorateur Sous-marin: Alternativement décrite comme "splooshy", "bien trop épaisse" et "franchement, un peu encombrante", cette tenue est le meilleur compagnon de tout explorateur intrépide des bas-fonds. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Juillet 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère de juin 2014 L'objet mystère de juin fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble d'Octomage, il contient la Couronne de Tentacules et la Robe de Pieuvre. Il est lié à l'évènement Fête de l'Eté. Description des Objets: * Couronne de Tentacules: Les tentacules de ce casque captent l'énergie magique de l'eau. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Juin 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. * Robe de Pieuvre: Cette robe souple permet à son porteur de se glisser même dans les fissures les plus étroites. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Juin 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère de mai 2014 L'objet mystère de mai fut révélé le 22. Appelé l'ensemble du Porteur de Flammes, il contient la Flamme de l'Esprit et la Flamme du Cœur. Description des Objets: * Flamme de l'Esprit: Faites flamber la procrastination ! Équipement d'Abonné•e de Mai 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. * Flamme du Cœur: Rien ne peut vous atteindre lorsque les flammes vous enveloppent ! Équipement d'Abonné•e de Mai 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère d'avril 2014 L'objet mystère d'avril fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Papillon Crépusculaire, il contient les Ailes du Papillon Crépusculaire et les Antennes du Papillon Crépusculaire. Description des Objets: *'Ailes du Papillon Crépusculaire:' Sois un papillon et bas des ailes ! Équipement d'Abonné•e d'Avril 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. *'Antennes du Papillon Crépusculaire:' Ces antennes aident leur porteur à pressentir de dangereux égarements ! N'apporte aucun bonus. Équipement d'abonné·e d'avril 2014. Objet mystère de mars 2014 L'objet mystère de mars fut révélé le 25. Appelé l'ensemble du Marcheur Sylvain, il contient l'Armure du Marcheur Sylvain et les Bois du Marcheur Sylvain. Description des Objets: *'Armure du Marcheur Sylvain:' Cette armure mousseuse tissée de bois se plie au gré des mouvements de son porteur. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Mars 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. *'Bois du Marcheur Sylvain:' Ces bois miroitent de mousse et de lichens. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Mars 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Objet mystère de février 2014 L'objet mystère de février fut révélé le 23. Appelé l'ensemble du Messager Ailé, il contient la Robe du Messager, le Heaume Ailé et les Ailes d'Or. Les Ailes d'Or étaient le premier accessoire de dos, un nouveau type d'équipement. Description des Objets: *'Robe de Messager:' Chatoyante et solide, cette robe possède de nombreuses poches dans lesquelles transporter des lettres. Équipement d'Abonné•e de Février 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. *'Ailes d'Or:' Ces ailes brillantes ont des plumes qui étincellent au soleil ! Équipement d'Abonné de Février 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. *'Heaume Ailé:' Ce bandeau ailé permet d'être plus rapide que le vent ! Équipement d'Abonné•e de Février 2014. N'apporte aucun bonus. Retour en haut de page Paquet cadeau d'objet mystère Pendant l'intégralité du mois, le paquet cadeau du mois apparaitra dans la section "Spécial" de l'Inventaire de tou•te•s les joueur•euse•s abonné•e•s. Une fois l'objet mystère révélé, les joueurs et joueuses peuvent cliquer sur ce paquet pour ajouter son contenu à leur Équipement. L'apparence du paquet cadeau se répète d'année en année; par exemple, le paquet cadeau d'avril ci-dessous était utilisé en avril 2014 et avril 2015. Cadeaux mystères When a Mystery Item is ready to be released, the images and code required for it are deployed to the production site, and then an admin will update and run the /migrations/mysteryitems.js script. Updating that script involves adding the "keys" for the new items to the $each array. Each key uniquely defines one item; for example, weapon_mystery_201505 refers to the Mystery Item weapon that was released in May 2015. The script searches through the user collection in Habitica's database and for every user it finds who has an active subscription, it adds the new items to their account. The script can take many minutes to run, so it is possible for some users to get their items before others. If you see a user in the Tavern saying that they haven't received their items shortly after other users have started wearing them, this is probably the reason why. If a full hour has passed, the user should reload the Habitica website and if they still don't have the new items (a very rare occurrence!), then they should report it as a bug (or just wait until a moderator sees their post and fixes the problem). en:Mystery Item de:Mysteriöse Gegenstände Catégorie:Équipement